Mr Wonderful
by redtiger
Summary: [Sequel to Wonderboy] Six years is a long time. Xan Marlow returns to England to find her former company on the brink of ruin. Along with Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, they decide to take it back, but no one can escape their old lives or old lovers.
1. Dragon Chaps Aren't Armani Trousers

Author's Note: So here is the long-awaited sequel. I am so sorry it took me so long. I was debating with myself for a while about whether or not to actually go through with it but here I am with the first chapter. All first chapters are a little bizarre, I suppose. Anyway, many many many thanks to all those who supported me through this and above all, enjoy.

**Mr. Wonderful**

Chapter 1: Dragon Chaps Aren't Armani Trousers

"Are you absolutely certain you can't make lunch?" Charlie called from his sleepy nest in the bedsheets. He had insisted on taking a room at the Leaky Cauldron even though I was more inclined to not come at all.

"I am came here on business, Charlie, not pleasure," I splashed water from the bathroom sink onto my face.

"But my mother is dying to meet you."

"Why on earth you even mentioned my name to her in the first place is beyond me. But oh well, your problem not mine."

"You're evil, Alex."

"If you say so," I was preoccupied with the frustrating button on my blouse. Mirrors never helped things. They only made such a simple action, like buttoning a piece of plastic, extremely complicated.

I closed the bathroom door. Buttoning buttons wasn't the only thing the mirror tampered with. The second time in a good eight bloody years that I've been to old London town. Not for lack of avoiding the place. The grey skies were so foreign to me now. They made me look a great deal tanner than mirrors in Romania.When I had first walked into the bathroom my hair looked like a flowing rat's nest and after an hour of charms it finally looked decent; long straight and unnatural. I looked like Mortisha Adams. Note to self; get a sodding haircut.

"What exactly does the big boss have you doing?" Charlie's voice was muffled by the door. "You don't like deskwork."

I smirked at myself in the mirror. "Stuff."

"When will you get back?"

"I don't know."

"Will we be able to get some time together?"

"No idea."

Now the only obsticle in between the outside world and I was my suit jacket and briefcase. You wouldn't know it, seeing how Anglo-Saxon I appear now, but I haven't touched a leather briefcase, much less a well tailored pair of pants in ages. My hand was quivering above the doorknob and I mentally kicked myself. _Get yourself together, Marlow. Merlin._

Charlie whistled and made an anticipated comment about how different I looked. He looked the same however, shirtless and tangled in bedsheets. I didn't want to go outside. I wanted to curl up with him and forget all about England, just whisper meaningless nonesense in Romanian. ButHe has more priority over me than Charlie and all too soon was I walking down the gray street.

I had no clue anymore where the WMS (Wizarding Market Street) was anymore. I felt handicaped as I stared up at the street signs searchingfor the correct route. My mental conversations were caught in between wanting to rip off these foreign garments then running back to Charlie and trying to remember what I knew each familiar sight from. Just had to remember my mantra: I am in the dragon business, commodities not stocks, I live in Romania and am not staying long.

I must have repeated that phrase a hundred times by the time I reached the WMS and to my horror, I discovered all the markets were in the same building. "Fuck," I cursed. Then I bit my lip and walked in.

I felt like a small child in the middle of a bustling train station. I was standing amongst thousands of other wizards in suits and I had no idea where to go. I had no broker, not even a lawyer; I was the best our measley little enterprise had. I wasn't about to make a fool of myself, so accepting that I would be there a while, I decided to walk the floors and try to figure out how the place worked.

Oh who was I kidding? I was nearly born in this place. Which made me want to curl up and die. "I am in the dragon business and I live in Romania . . ." I said to myself. I was nobody here, just another suit. My mind starting to drift to the days when I was a somebody.

No, no, NO! I walked right out of the WMS before I allowed myself to remember exactly how old I was when I was in the business of business. My breathing hitched as I walked swiftly down the street. I didn't care, I couldn't stay there. I was going to send him anowl and tell him that I couldn't do it. The boss had to send somebody else. I was going to curl up with Charlie and floo back to Romania tonight before I--

WHAM!

I crashed then fellonto the concrete. "Bloody hell!" the other half of the accident shouted. I myself must have said something in Romanian because he muttered something about foreigners. I don't do deskwork at my little enterprise but fieldwork and proper english is about as common as spanish in Sweden.

Perhaps I have been living out in the middle of nowhere for too long but I seriously expected someone to help me up. Instead I opened my eyes to find some git brushing himself off without so much glancing down at me.

Oh no--that is some very blond hair--that is a very expensive looking suit and that is . . . a very forgotten business card. It was as though time stopped and the world fell awayas I focused upon the letters. "_Draco Malfoy, Lawyer for the Rich and Intelligent_. Dear god, when did he get through law school?" Upon realizing what I had just said and who I had just crashed into, I ran back to the Leaky Cauldron.

But I didn't end up at the Leaky Cauldron. I jumped into a corner store picked up some cigarettes and then I got turned around. So thinking I was on my way back to my redhaired beau, I in fact, ended up in the middle of a bustling plaza. I sat down on a bench a lit up a cigarette wonderingwhere all my nerve had gone.

It was a simple task. All I was required to do was open our name on the commodities market. This was rediculous behavior. I wasn't seventeen anymore. I wasn't in any danger of losing Charlie or my new life that I had worked so hard to attain. But oh, how wrong I was.

"May I have a cigarette, Miss?" I turned around to the voice. A middle-aged man sitting on the bench behind me had turned to make the request. I nodded and gave him one. He thanked me and turned back around, continuing his conversation with the man next to him. Being who I am, I couldn't help but overhear.

"Shame what has happened over at ME. What a good company for a while."

"Glad I quit when I did though. Investment's low and benefits are being revoked one by one. I don't expect it to survive next quarter."

"Pity," the man I gave the cigarette to said.

Now call me crazy, but have you ever been seized by something you can't control? You hear someone you love is in trouble and you run to them without even thinking? This was sort of like that, minus the circumstances of love. I didn't care what He said. I was going back to Romania and I was going back now. Before it was too late and someone recognized me. I didn't care. I didn't care about Marlow Enterprises.

Then why was I standing outside the headquarters like an idiot?

Now if I knew what would have happened to my life if I went in, my friends I would have apparated back to Romania right there. But unfortunately, like many addicts and abusers, I told myself, just this one time.

"Marlow Enterprises," I whispered to myself. I should leave. But just this once. Just to see what happened to it. Just to satisfy my curiosity would I push through those glass doors.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a secretary asked without even looking at me.

"Yes, I am from the offshore workers union and would like to see printouts of the last five financial years." Lying had never been easier. Pleasure shot through my veins and felt new again.

She looked at me with wide eyes and whispered, "Are you going to file a complaint?"

"Do you have something to contribute to the dossier?"

She glanced from side to side, "Our health coverage was recently revoked."

"To what level?"

"All levels."

"I see. Pray tell can you get me those papers or am I going to have to give the bosses a head's up that someone's investigating their human rights abuses?"

I had my papers in a matter of minutes. Got to love weak-willed secretaries. I found myself a seat outside the building and lit up a cigarette. I skimmed returns for the last five years and there was only a slight decrease over time. Investment was scary. Five shareholders took up the majority of the company: Zabini, Malfoy, Nott, Avery and Tarquin. Now where do I recognize those names from?

I began to read through the years of the company with more attention to detail. Something was off. Every year entire wings of the company were fired then rehired and all foreign investment had gone down the tubes. Everything was domestic. There hadn't been any new goods in circulation and three proposals to merge with other companies had been rejected.

The cigarette feel from my hand and I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

No one was there, thank Merlin. I practically ripped off my jacket and ran to write a letter. It seemed to consume my whole world right then. I was thinking yet there was no thought. I smudged the ink and wrote broken sentences but finished in minutes. I grabbed my owl and tied the letter to its leg. I practically chucked the bird out the window before collapsing onto the bed.

My sound of my breathing filled my ears and closed my eyes.

_The summer heat was oppressive near the Romanian coast. I hated dragons. I hated the labor. Most of all, I hated the blokes. They weren't like sailors. Men on boats didn't see women for years at a time and showed me more respect than these slavic brutes. I was pouring over Bulgarian and Romanian books at night trying to figure out how to get my instructions undestood. _

_One morning, I was finishing up some shipment paperwork when there was a knock on my door. The only english speaking bloke on the entire plantation stalked into my office and tossed some trousers onto my desk. _

_"Yes?" my displeasure was certainly visible. _

_"You might need these when you help load up the dragons this afternoon."_

_"I believe that is your job Mr. . . ."_

_"Weasley," he said. _

_"Mr. Weasley," I said trying to hold in my surprise. They bred like rabbits! "But I pay you for the manual labor."_

_"You do know that your job does entail helping out 'on deck'."_

_"Since when do you get the right to talk to your boss with that tone?"_

_"Since you haven't been doing your job, sweetie. But try not to burn you pretty behind."_

That was years ago. I had been burned many a time by dragons. Bones had been broken and it had indeed been ugly. But now I felt like I was really being scorched, as though I was burning up and nothing could stop it.

Which was why I was so happy to go out to a bar with Charlie. I downed two glasses of firewhiskey before Charlie even got his drink. "So how was work?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my sudden consumption.

"Dandy," I replied. I had begun to feel light and fluffy. Thank Merlin.

Two more shots and I knew England must have been getting to me because I saw another Charlie pass through the door. No . . . wait. "Alex," Charlie began uneasily. "I want you to introduce you to my sister, Ginny."

She was had become even prettier than I remembered all the blokes mentioning. As to be expected. She was what, sixteen when I last got jealous of her. Did I say jealous? Forgive me please, it is the alcohol. What a sorry state indeed. Four drinks and I am already losing my head. Is it the stress? Never.

Then someone please tell my why I was hiding in the ladies loo.

You can't apparate out of restaurants nowadays. Can't be having dine-n-dash's left and right, now can we? So that left me trying to scramble out the window. Everything seemed to make sense at the time. Climb out the window, down the alley, disapparate and boom--problem solved. No more Weasleys!

However, the only boom I heard was my fall out the window. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"What?" I wobbled up to my feet, the world still spinning from my fall. I was staring up at two big green eyes. "Whoa!" I tried to move away but found my back pressed up against the brick.

"Are you alright? What's your name?"

I opened my mouth to say my name but someone beat me to it. "Alex! Are you alright?" So maybe it wasn't what I would have said. Charlie had his head out the window of the ladies loo. "Oh Harry! Good thing you took the back way. Alex did you fall out this window?"

"Um, uh . . . " no, no, no! "Yes," I squeaked. I straightened up slowly as the green eyed man took a few steps back.

"Well um, let me introduce you. Alex, this is Harry Potter, Ginny's beau. Yes, I've finally accepted that my little sister has grown up. Harry, this is Alex, we--"

"Work together," I finished. I forced a smile and held out my hand. I am such a hypocrite. I impress myself.

He tentatively took it and instead of shaking it, kissed it. "Pleasure."

* * *

I watched the smoke climb into the air. I had conveniently fainted in the alley and Charlie, being the kind bloke he is, took me back. I 'woke up' and urged him to go back and have fun with his sister whom he rarely saw. That of course, implied Harry Potter. Fate has a way of coming full circle doesn't it? I looked at the ring on my left hand briefly before taking a drag. 

_"You certainly impressed those blokes back there," Charlie said as we walked together across the fields. _

_"I am your boss for a reason," I too was pleased with the wayI had caged up that hornback. _

_"That too, but actually I was referring to the way you told off Coslov. He looked like he'd been hit by Imperius! Not even two months and you speak Romanian with the best of 'em."_

_"Thank you," I replied simply. I shrieked as I suddenly tripped. I was facing down at a breeding pit as deep as the Black Sea itself. _

_But I didn't fall for two strong arms held me fast. "Come on, it's alright, I've got you." _

_Next thing I knew I was against his chest, staring at his weathered but handsome face. "Thank you. Let's just keep this our little, um, secret, shall we? Don't want to be losing face with the blokes." _

_He grinned, "If you let me take you out to the village, my lips are sealed." _

_"My, aren't we taking liberties?"_

_"Give me the word and I'll stop."_

"Stop Charlie," I whispered. Hello,my name isAlexandra Marlow and I am in trouble.The smoke left my lips and floated out into the night.


	2. Clouds

Author's Note: I am floored by all the positive feedback! Talk about motivation. Did Harry recognize her? We shall see . . .

Chapter Two: Clouds

I just had one terrible night. I couldn't sleep. I took an hour-long shower just replaying ever bit of the night's encounter in my head. Surely he recognized me. I didn't want him to but for some reason the idea of Harry not knowing who I was made me clench my jaw. Hate to admit it but a part of me wanted him to recognize me. But then again, that was hypocritical; I can move on but he can't.

I had tried to sleep but that didn't work. I just went out on the balcony and smoked cigarettes, making sure Charlie was well asleep. What was he doing with that Weasley girl? Hadn't Draco been shagging her last?

I was beginning to regret all my years of abscence. It wasn't fair. I wasn't supposed to regret leaving this cloudy country. I have a new company, why should my father's leftovers cause me any concern. I hadn't heard from my uncles in years. Come to think of it--I didn't know which members of my family were alive and which were deceased. Why did that make me sad?

When Charlie woke up, I was having an internal argument with myself in the bathroom. "Guess what I found out last night," he called while searching for a shirt.

"What?"

"You know that since Harry has been playing for the Chudley Canons they have become one of the best teams in the league?"

"That isn't really news, now is it?"

"Well, someone's looking to buy them."

"Someone I know?"

"Well . . . no, actually but that's not important. Just thatone of those pureblood rich types is looking to buy them. Some guy by the name of Malfoy." I froze. "Everyone at the Burrow is up in arms."

"Oh really?" I squeaked.

"Do you know him?" as innocent as his question was, I believe Inearly busted a vein trying to stay calm.

"Saw his name on letterhead a couple times."

"His son from what I've seen of his is a real tosser. Not to mention the way he treated my father at the Ministry. Can you just imagine someone owning you like that? For Harry's sake, I hope he doesn't get them."

Oh but Charlie didn't know how well I could imagine it. So well that I left the room five minutes later in the clothesI had on. I felt like more of a faker than ever. I nodded and agreed with what Charlie said but ran shamelessly back to the fragments of what had once been my identity.

"It's not about bloody identity," I told myself while popping into the corner shop for some cigarettes. "It's about tying up loose ends." Yes, that was it. Did you notice how I have started to talk to myself again? Bad sign.

I winked at the secretary in ME and took a brief tour of all 47 floors. Alright so maybe I spent the better part of my day there but it was necessary. I needed the address to Draco's office not his fireplace.

* * *

"Good God," Draco Malfoy groaned, tossing a couple dossiers aside. He put his feet up on the edge of his desk and clasped his hands behind his head. Life being the must-have lawyer to society was hard. He had just helped one of his latest clients rob her husband blind during their divorce and consouling her emotionally took the better part of his evening. 

It was pouring outside and he was just about to nod off when someone entered his office."Can't you read, Nott?" he snapped, opening his eyes. Only that wanker ever came around in the afternoon.

"He did go to the finest school of witchcraft and wizarding so I am confident in his ability."

"What?" Draco took his feet off the table and brushed his blond locks out his eyes. "Name?" he demanded.

"Come on, Draco," I said, walking towards him. "You know me."

He squinted and as though not believing it, squinted harder. "You've got to be fucking joking . . . Marlow? What the fuck happened to you?" At first I interpreted that as a friendly, caring remark but as I should have guessed, it wasn't. "You look like bloody Tarzan!"

"Excuse me?" Fuck me for not using water-resistent charms on my hair.

He stood up and walked around his desk towards me. "You know, everyone thought you fell off the face of earth and . . . christ, you look like it."

"I didn't come here for you to berate my appearance," I growled.

"What were you expecting after five years? Flowers?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"At least pretend you're happy to see me," I forgot for a brief moment that I wasn't here on pleasure but business.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He started to pace his well-furnished office. "It's unexpected, Marlow. I mean--" he turned to me, arm outstretched as though to say something but quickly changed his mind. "Are you out of money or something? What happened to Blaise? Come to his senses?"

"Actually I am here to talk about money," I said scrambling to retain some sort of dignity. I couldn't remember a time where I felt uncomfortable around this prat but low and behold, hereI am, a bloody mess next to him. The worst part was, for all my years of trouble to distance myself from him, for a brief moment I wished I hadn't.

"You see, Draco," I said beginning to circle him. "Your father holds a large part of Marlow Enterprises and coveniently--"

"My father doesn't hold it, I do," he interjected harshly.

My eyes narrowed, "Even more convenient." I was smirking. Smirking! It felt good consideringmy other lifewas much more of a smile-causer. "You see Draco, Marlow Enterprises is going to collapse in a matter of quarters."

He stopped moving and stared at me. "I hate to break it to you, _Alexandra _but I dare say your business sense is worse than ever after living god-knows how long in the wilderness. ME is a stable holder."

"It's going to collapse, Draco."

Now it was his turn to smirk. "I could just take my money out."

"You'd lose it everything all the faster."

"You mean you'll lose everything."

I sneered. "I am not the one with my inheritance tied up."

"No, that is your inheritance, Marlow." He smirked triumphantly. "Welcome back to the dark side."

"Oi, Malfoy!" Someone shoved open the door. Thunder crashed and the rain came downwith even more force. I turned to see an older but ever recognizable Theodore Nott drenched from head to toe.

"Bloody hell," he said.

* * *

Have you ever run into someone you knew a long time ago? You ask them how they are and they reply, "Fine." Then when they ask you the same question, you say the same thing. So much has happened but yet you have nothing to say. That was what happened between Theo, Draco and I. We ignored all the questions and instead focused on the present. That is to say, our money. 

"So, assuming what you are saying is true and we are all in the shitter," Theo said using impeccible vocabulary as always. "How did this happen?"

"The same way it always happens," I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to ruin a company. Or an idiot for that matter."

"Well, Miss Outback," he snapped. "What's your big plan?"

Yesterday, I would have said 'run away to my other company' but today I said, "It's about time to have a chat with my fourth cousin and see if we understand eachother."

Draco and Theo looked at eachother before bursting into laughing. Not the funny kind, the ridiculous and mocking kind. "Marlow," Draco said wiping his face. "You could almost pass for someone honest."

"Have you been living in Pleasantville, Xan?" Theo said, slowly but surely getting his composure back. "That would never work in a million years."

Xan . . .the name was a blast from the past. I had just been sorted into slytherin and sat next to some idiot whothought my short hair made me look like a boy. That idiot was named Theodore Nott and while I grew my hair out, the name stuck.

"And just why not?" I pushed the memory out of my mind.

"You've been living off the radar for how long?" Draco raised his eyebrow at me. "Honestly, no one knows who you are, nor do they care."

"But when I left I had all the legal--"

"And that makes you all the more responsible for this situation," Draco cut me off.

My world fell calm, like the ocean before a storm. "What do I have to do?"

Once again Draco and Theo shared a hopeless glance. "Stand up," Theo said while Draco sighed. I did as he asked but sneered to show my distaste. "Well first of all you look like Tarzan."

"Already noted," I snarled, shooting a glare at Draco.

"Second of all you don't have any contacts. Who do you know in London?"

"No one and that's a good thing." Honestly, where were they going with this.

"It isn't if you want to take over a company."

Oh no . . . Merlin, no . . . "You can't be serious."

Theo's stomach growled and I checked the time. "Bloody hell!" I cursed, grabbing my cloak.

"Late for someone?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Yes!" I was halfway out the door when Theo caught my arm.

"Tomorrow same time?" he looked at Draco and then back at me.

I smacked his arm away. "I am not some bloody parcel."

"Marlow?" I turned towards the smirking blond. "Try to learn how to use a brush before tomorrow."

The problem with rain is that not only does it mess up your hair but you can't light a cigarette in it. So in order to avoid the reality of my actions, I went into a pub. I don't remembermy line of reasoning but blurring reality seemed like a good idea at the time.

When I got back tothe Three Broomsticks, I was just a little tipsy and thinking about Charlie.

_I had just gotten back from seeing a certain ship captain on the Georgian coast when I found hand written note tacked on my office door. "Check your watch and if it's eight o'clock, close your eyes, spin around and count to ten." I checked my watch. It was indead eight o'clock. I didn't see the harm in playing the came. _

_When I got to nine, I was so dizzy that I fell over. I opened my eyes to stare upside down at a certain redhead. "Tut, tut, can't even follow the simplest instructions can you?"_

_"Guess not."_

_"Can you get up?"_

_"No. I think you will have to carry me."_

_He feigned a sigh and picked me up. "Women."_

_"Oh so now I'm a woman? What was it you called me before I left--too man-ish?"_

_"I don't know how I ever came to that conclusion. You should go away more often."_

He never asked questions when I left. Of course, I kind of called it business. Which it was but he never asked questions. Ever. Except perhaps how the trip was.Memories like that put me on fluffy clouds and I could never bring myself to tarnish them with even one bad though.Which was why mychesttightened and my stomach felt sick when I found him staring at me from his side of the bed.

"We need to talk," he said.


	3. The Big Fight

Author's Note: Once again thank you so much for the awesome support. Kind of a sad chapter we have here.

Chapter Three: The Big Fight

Anyone who has been in a relationship knows that the phrase 'we need to talk' means doom. My knees buckled and I was rapidly trying to compose some excuse while Charlie began with the small talk.

"How was work?" he asked all too calmly.

"Terrible as always. I would have rather spent the day with you." Isn't that the truth.

He motioned for me to sit down and I did, struggling to not seem tipsy. However I sobered up quick when he asked, "Why is it that we don't talk about things?"

"What do you mean? We talk about all sorts of things." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"No, we don't," his face remained dark. "We don't talk about England. We don't talk about your family. We don't talk about our childhood. We don't talk about thosesailors that come in off the coast. We don't talk about that ring on your finger. We don't talk about why you suddenly smell like cigarettes."

"Charlie!" I stood up agast. "What is wrong with you? This is completely out of character. What happened? You've never been like this before. You--"

"I don't want to be lied to!" he shouted. His hands were balled into fists. He was cracking like an egg. "I love you," he whispered hallowly.

"I love you too," I said, kneeling in front of him and taking his face in my hands.

He looked me in the eyes and covered my hands with his. "Answer my questions . . . please." I nodded even though I knew I couldn't.

Pushing my hands aside, he stood up and went over to his cloak, pulling out what looked to be a copy of the daily prophet. He placed it cover up in front of me. It was a copy six years old with a headline I havenever forgotten. _Zarek Marlow Condemned to Life in Prison._ The subheading read: _Daughter, Alexandra Marlow succeeds as CEO of Marlow Enterprises. _The photo was the most gut-wrenching part. There was Draco shielding a seventeen year old me from the photographers, one arm around my shoulders. Was I crying? I couldn't remember. Naturally, Lucius Malfoy was in the photo as well. No doubt their names were mentioned in the text.

"Is this you?" he asked calmly. I knew he wanted the truth no, he already knew the truth. He wanted me to _say _it and that was worse.

"Yes," I whispered. I told myself not to cry but truth be told, I was cracking just as much as he.

"You're a pureblood," it scared me how calm his voice was.

"I never said I wasn't," I shouldn't have, but being who I was, smart talk was in my nature, even if not in my interest.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him? You lied to me. You were on the bloody front page with that family long before you ever met me!"He connected even more dots and it showed. "You knew I was a Weasley. All this time you had me thinking that you were . . ." he grabbed his hair and shook his head in disbelief.

"Please Charlie," I said getting up to my feet. "Let me explain." Surely, I could explain. If only he understood. I could make him understand! But before I could get another word out, he went off again.

"The ring's from him isn't it?" Charlie pointed accusingly to Draco's outdated photo. "Did you run from some pureblood arranged marriage or something or--"

"Yes!" I screamed. "I love you, Charlie.You don't understand. That was a long time ago. I love you."

He stopped and looked at me. Had it been enough? "I have so many questions. . ."

"I can answer them. Please! Just don't go, Charlie!"

He shook his head. It wasn't enough. "I don't even know who you are anymore. I have gotten your name wrong for years, haven't I _Xandra?_ You're a different person here."

"Please, Charlie!" I cried, running to him as he walked for the door. But he was already gone by the time I crashed against it. I pressed my forehead against the wood. The tears burned against my cheeks.

I was so distraught that I didn't think about what I was doing. I ran to the balcony. My red-haired beau was walking hastily away into the night. "Charlie!" I screamed. I grabbed my cloak and apparated down to street level.

Everything looked different at street level and my watery eyes didn't help any. I saw a brief flicker of red hair going around the corner and I tore after it. What I sorry sight I must have been, running up diagon alley with my makeup smeared and looking a mess. Not to mention that my smoking hindered athletic ability.

Someone ushered him into the Leaky Cauldron. "Charlie!" I screamed. "Charlie, wait!" A pair of strong arms prevented me from running in after him. I struggled, calling his name but it was to no avail. I was pushed back.

"Stop it, Marlow!"

I finally looked to see who had been the one to stop me. Despite the tears in my eyes, I could clearly see that it was none other than Harry Potter. I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand. "Let me go in, Potter."

"No," he said with surprisingly harshness. "I will not let you."

"Look, you don't understand now--"

"Understand? Oh I understand perfectly _Alexandra_ and I won't let you hurt this family any more."

"What are you--" realization dawned upon me. "It was you. You bastard!" I screamed. I tried to hit him but he caught my blow with ease. "It was you who told Charlie! It was you who gave him that fucking paper!"

"You actually thought I didn't recognize you?" he said with a sneer. "You can at least be proud of the fact that you successfully lied to him for years."

"You don't understand," I snarled, ripping my hand away.

"What's there to understand?" he laughed mockingly. "You are a liar and everything you ever told him was a lie. You don't deserve to be with him."

"You are disgusting," I spat. "I never lied to you."

To this, he gave a hearty laugh that made me want to be swallowed up by the earth. "Oh yes, fabulous joke, Xandra. I am sure you loved me too. Which is why you disappeared off the face of the earth with Blaise Zabini only to send me mysterious letters every six months. I am sure you found it funny that I was so distraught I nearly strangled Malfoy after new year's in the corridor. Haha, joke's on me."

I stared at him. "Are you bloody blarmey? What are you talking about?" Sure I had left him without a word but it was he who had given me the strength to do so. Harry at been the one to give me the courage to leave all of it behind.

His face was dark as he said, "I hate you. Most of all, I hate seeing what you do to people. Your lies have finally caught up with you."

I stood there, struck into silence. "Time to make my exit, I suppose," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Tell him that I do love him."

Harry shook head and turned his back to me. "Unlike you, I don't lie."

"Harry?" he turned surprised at the use of his first name. What he got for his troubles was a slap across the face. It was so forceful that his cheek started bleeding where my ring had cut him. I hoped it hurt. I hoped it would scar.

* * *

I found myself walking London's dark streets with just a thin cloak and my tears. It was the most terrible feeling. After all the effort, all the time spent on building a new life, I was back where I started. No. This was worse. I had built a castle out of sand and now the tide had come and taken it all away. 

I collapsed onto a bench, too tired to cry anymore. Who was he to tell me how to love people? Who wrote the rule saying I could only love one person? I stared at the ring on my left hand and wanted to cry. But there were no tears left so my face just scrunched up painfully.

From my cloak pocket, I withdrew a cigarette. Staring up at the stars, I smoked it slowly, trying not to think about any aspect of my life.

* * *

At some ungodly hour, Draco Malfoy was drawn from his warm bed and his warm blonde by hammering on the door of his office. Snarling with discontent, he threw on a robe and went downstairs from his apartment to see what the racket was. 

He opened the door and instead of finding the police (as he might have been expecting) I collapsed into his arms, distraught and wreaking cigarettes.

"Ahem?" he turned to see the blonde he had just been shagging, on the stairs with her arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow raised.


	4. I Know You Are But What Am I?

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank Pedro the Lion for inspiration for the next flashback. I greatly appreciate feedback from everybody. This is the chapter where we find out who the ring's from! If you haven't already figured it out of course. Those of you who have read the original might doubt my choice but it will make sense as the story moves along. Keep an open mind is what I am trying to say.

Chapter Four: I Know You Are But What Am I?

_I was never the sappy sort and that said, I was rather enjoying this cliche walk on the beach. The sun was setting into the sea and I was hoping the seagulls would go away. _

_An anniversary. I never thought of myself as the type to ever have one. But here I am, holding hands like some newlywed sap. I was trying to remember where friendship turned to love and love turned into a ring. Not long ago I thought I had love all figured out. It seemed now that love had pulled the wool over my eyes again. I suppose itwas the 'together' part of every activity land or sea that brought us too this beach._

_"Hey Blaise?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You know, I could never divorce you without an extremely good reason."_

_He smiled and looked at me, eyes full of understanding. "We may never have too but . . . it's good to have options."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Seriousness disappeared from his face and he shoved me playfully into the surf. "I mean don't stop being Xan Marlow."_

I woke up to cold water being sprayed on my face. I bolted upright and screamed a colorful slavic profanity. Frantically wiping the water out of my eyes, I found a bemused Draco Malfoy gripping a showerhead. The next thing that came out of my mouth was another Romanian profanity.

His expression remained intact. "You are never going to convince anyone you're English if you keep talking in third-world gibberish."

"I'm cultured," I snapped, pulling myself up to my feet. "Bloody hell, did you even think that I might need to go back outside in these robes?"

"Burn them."

"Has anyone ever told you what an insufferable prick you are?"

He snorted. "You should be thanking me. I should have left you to sleep outside after the way your grand entrance last night caused my lasted shagg to run off. Here," he tossed me some clothes. "Get cleaned up an head back to your place. You aren't due for another hour or so."

"Um, Draco," I felt so pathetic. There I was, sopping wet, probably hideous from last night and my voice was replaced with a weak mew.

"Yes?" he replied, reluctantly turning in the doorway.

"I don't have anywhere to go."

He blinked. "What are you talking about, Marlow? You appeared yesterday and had some where to time yourentrance then."

I looked down. I still had not processed yet the fact that Charlie had indeed left me and it was all Harry Potter's fault. Alright, so maybe it was my fault for omitting every other truth but . . . all the same I couldn't tell that to Draco, now could I? Well, you see last night an old lover told my new lover everything about me that I had tried to keep hidden; he happens to be a Weasley and did I mention I'm married?

No. None of that would do. "Long story," I said in that pathetic little mew.

Instead of a supportive smile or casual 'alright' has I had grown used to, Draco slammed his hand against the door and cursed. "Fuck, Marlow." He turned to glare at me. "Get your things."

* * *

Draco practically shoved me out the door once I had changed in what smelled like some old fling's robes. It didn't really matter. Nothing seemed to really matter as I opened the door to our room at the Three Broomsticks. 

It was cold and empty and Charlie wasn't there. All his things were gone and the only trace he had left me was a note saying to leave my key on the table. Tosser. I probably would have started crying again if my owl hadn't started tapping on the window.

I opened the window and patted its head. Must have been flying day and night to get here this quickly. I untied the salt-smelling parchment from its leg.

After a quick skim,I resisted the urge to crumple it up and instead put it into my pocket. He was off the coast of Morocco and didn't know when he would be able to come to Britain. He told me to be honest with Charlie and if he was worth his bits he would understand.

"Fat chance," I grumbled, pilling all my things into a suitcase. People like Charlie and Harry were so bloody noble. Fucking gryffindor graduates. They didn't have legacies behind them or reputations to uphold. If they run out of money they can just go get a job(surely any position in the world would be open to theHarry Potter) but me?Nooooo. I have to live in some complex mazeof all or nothing. I thought I had escaped it. I really did. But I'm back where I started.

I glanced around the empty room. There was nothing stopping me now.

I lit up a cigarette and walked out with my suitcase in hand. Why not go for it? I am still Xan Marlow. Why not show all those old rich ex-deatheaters that I am worth my boots. My father left Marlow Enterprises to me and I'll be damned if someone else decides its fate.

Doesn't change the fact that I'm shit-scared though.

* * *

"Alright," Draco said with a sour expression still on his face. "Come on," he gestured for me to follow him up the stairs. He didn't even make a move to take my suitcase for me. Hmpf, some gentleman. 

"So this is _my_ apartment, Marlow. Rule number one: don't touch anything." I was rather impressed. It was two floors, well-decorated and clean. Not your typical bachaelor pad. But then again, Draco wasn't your typical bachaelor, now was he?

"Finally decide to leave the mansion?" I smirked. To my horror he just ignored me. Not even a glance.

"Rule number two: this is my apartment and that means I will bring people into it and you have no say. So don't even try and comment." We went up the next set of stairs. "Rule number three: Keep your presance to a minimum and above all," he pushed open the door to what looked to be a closet more than a guest room, "don't let anyone know you stay here."

I pushed past him and placed my suitcase onto my bed. "You are ridiculously paranoid."

Draco wasn't having any of it though. He shoved me aside and open my suitcase. He proceeded to rifle through my clothes like he bloody owned them. Then arms full of garments he went to the window and bloody chucked them.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Marlow," he said looking exhaustedly at me. "You never did have much style but that was a bloody disgrace."

"Those are all my clothes, Malfoy!"

"Buy new ones."

"I can't!"

"Yes, shopping at I'm Poor Limited really is a one-time event."

"I don't have any money!"

He stopped, stunned. "What?"

"Well, I have enough money for a couple days but the rest is . . ."

"The rest is?"

"Tied up . . . in another company."

"Well, go get it," he said looking from side to side like I was an idiot.

"It's in Romania."

"Go get it."

"It's under a different name."

"Go get it."

"I CAN'T!" a flicker of understanding came over his face but being the slimy git he was, he shook his head and left the room.

I sat on my bed and looked out the window. So what if--dare I say it--I'm technically poor. So what I am staying in Draco Malfoy's spare closet without so much as a change of clothes. Life wasn't a complete disaster. I still had Blaise. I was still . . .I was still Xan Marlow.

"Draco!" I shouted, zooming out of my room. "Draco!" I was going down the stairs so fast that I almost ran into him.

"What?"

"You're taking me shopping."

"Are you dillusional?"

"Your money relies on me and you can't really be expected a coup when I look like this." Haha! I had him there. He scowled and I was rather pleased with myself. However, it all kind of backfired.

* * *

"Definitely need to right down posture," Draco said, holding his chin and smacking the middle of my back to get me to stand up straight. There I was, standing in the middle of the room like a doll while Theo and Draco circled me, making of list of things that needed to be fixed. 

"What's this?" Theo squeezed my arm.

"It's called muscle-mass," I snapped. All this poking and proding hand me feeling like some type of farm animal.

"Hideous."

"What is the list so far, Tipsy?" Draco barked at his house elf. What a god-awful name for a creature.

"Hair, clothes, accent, vocabulary, grace, ettiquette, knowledge, tact,posture," the little house elf read in a squeaky voice.

"How about I just transfigure into another person right now?" I said sourly.

"Where do we start?" Theo asked, completely ignoring me.

"Best idea would probably get her into some decent clothes and prioritize everything for this weekend's party," Draco replied looking at me like a piece of meat.

"What party?"

"My father's first party in his bid to buy the Canons," Draco drawled. "Honestly, don't you read?"

"I can't go to a party!"

"You can and you will," Draco grabbed my hand firmly and looked me right in the eyes.

I sneered. "Whatever you say, sire."

* * *

By the time Theo finally left it was too late to start on anything. Draco said we'd go shopping tomorrow. I was cranky at the time but all the while pleasantly surprised when the blond little bastard asked if I wanted to eat dinner with him. It wasn't a kind or formal invitation and he really killed the mood by mentioning his hot date that evening but it was better than being left to forage. 

Dinner was served on a long wooden table that held the two off us on opposite sides of the room. Rule of thumb in stuffy rich families is the more insecure, the longer. From what I remember of boring summer holidays the order went: Blaise, Avery, Me, Pansy,Theo with at last Draco having the longest dinner table. For all the parties his father has held at the manor I don't believe it has ever been completely filled.

This memory made me smile into my mustard pork and incidentally caught Draco's eye. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said with a laugh, "just thinking about when we were in school and those awkward summer vacations we would spend together."

"Oh," his face didn't react. No smile or scowl. Nothing.

"Do you ever . . . think about our days at school together?"

"Not really. No."

"Oh." I felt like I had a rain cloud over my head. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how much I had treasured those memories. But they meant nothing to him.

"Take your time finishing," Draco stood up."I have to go pick up my date." I wanted to hit him for insinuating just how gorgeousthe girl must be.

"Where are you going?"

"The opera."

He was just about to go out the door when I called his name. "What?" he turned around slightly irritated.

"Did you ever think about me, you know . .. after . . ." I shouldn't have asked it. It was horrible timing but I couldn't stop myself.

"No." The door closed with a slam.

"Bollucks," I slammed my hand down on the table. My glass for water spilled all over the mohogany.

* * *

Several hours later, unable to sleep or do anything productive, I took to trying to sort myself out on the streets of Draco's neighborhood. As one might expect, this little excusion included three packets of cigarettes and a couple glasses of wine before heading out the door. 

"I don't care if Draco is too busy shagging his brains out to think about me," I muttered. Even though I did care.

"So what if he doesn't give a damn about me andnever came to look for me! He never even tried a bloody owl. I know Blaise sent him letters. Bet he wouldn't even bat an eyelash if he knew I dated Charlie Weasley. He didn't even care about Harry Potter. Stupid prat doesn't care about anyone but himself. Keeps me in a bloody closet! Me! I've known that tosser forever!"

It was the pause in between cigarettes that allowed my conscience to say, "But you don't know him now."

"I can't be living on memories, can I?" I murmured.

"That's right," I affirmed. "The past is the past. It's what I do today that counts. He can't make me feel bad. They can't make me feel bad."

"We can make you feel good, love." I looked up sharply and found my surroundings had changed. I was right next to a main street but there were no streetlights and several very burly men walking towards me. I searched for my wand but being the depressed idiot I am, I had forgotten it.

"Come on, love,"a man a head taller than me who stank of fish and beer slurred.

"How about it?" another came closer, equally odious.

"I am otherwise, um, engaged," I said, slowly backing away.

"We'd be happy to engage you," they came closer and lecherous grins widened.

"How about not," I turned and my heel and ran.

Though, you might remember, I am not what you would call athletic and those brutes easily grabbed my cloak and brought me down. "Get off!" I shouted, kicking and thrashing. My face was facing the concrete and my skin was certainly being scraped and torn raw.

One of the grunts grabbed my foot and started pulling me back down the street. "Let me go!" I screamed, the thrashing intensifying.

"Shut up!" My hair was pulled hard. I knew I should have gotten it cut before I left. You can perhaps talk your way out of one brute but three was mob mentality. So I resorted to something the concrete had not yet crippled, screaming.

I heard footsteps running towards me and I covered my head and consequently, my ears. There were mens voices and my foot was dropped. I didn't dare move. When all the sounds of struggle were gone, I felt someone nudge my shoulder.

"Can you get up?" Wait, I knew that voice . . .I pushed myself up and turned around. "Marlow?"

I smiled weakly, "Hey Draco." He was wearing his tuxedo and sweatrested on his brow.

He shock wore off and bent down to help me up. "Are you alright?" he spoke stiffly.

"I'm not bleeding am I?"

"A little."

I look at his hand that had helped me up. His nuckles were bloody. Out of his pocket I spied the head of his wand. "Thank you," I said, holding his arm to help steady myself as I walked.

He glanced at the blood I was smearing on his tuxedo. "You're more trouble than you're worth."

"I know you are but what am I?"

He put his cloak around my shoulders and helped me inside.


	5. Just Your Average ExPatriot

Author's Note: I would like to thank Starrish and Eyed, enchantedrain, shadieladie, poke-the-sleeping-dragon, SLytheringurl650, DrewBerri, Duresce,kelvinate,Serena-Masked 13and all those who have given such kind words of encouragement that motivate me to continue on with another chapter.

Chapter Five: Just Your Average Ex-Patriot

I woke up enveloped in sheet so comfortable that I knew they couldn't be mine. Oh yes, I don't know exactly how but I knew they had to be Draco's. Think about it, who else would be rich enough to keep his sheets this white and never use his wand. The only sheets I ever saw in Romania were dirty. Only sheets I ever saw on the ship were dirty. But one thing this groggy English morning was a first--a man in a tuxedo drooling on himself in the chair next to me.

Smirking to myself and wishing I had a camera, I pushed back the covers and sat up. Merlin, my knees were sore. Actually, come to think of it, about everything was sore. What happened?

Oh. Oh, yeah. That.

I glanced over to Draco. So what did I owe him now? My pride? My life? Was the little weirdo going to rope me into being his slave or something? Perhaps his own corporate figure head? I don't dare underestimate the imagination of my former slytherin compatriote. The word friend almost spilled out right there but then again, six years of abscence doesn't really count as friendship does it?

If things can't be like they were in Romania or on the ship then at least can they go back to what they were? I played around with the idea for a moment. First of all, I had to remember what things were like before. However, just in time to wreck my train of thought, Draco woke up with a snort.

Sucking up his drool like a five year old after a long car ride, he looked so boyish and innocent. When he noticed I was awake, his expression changed back to the cold, rich, I'm-a-bastard-so-back-off normality. He didn't say anything though and I found that odd, since I was just preparing my comebacks for if he tried to propose servitude. But nope, nothing. Just a stare.

"Thanks," I said, trying to fill the silence. It felt like the right thing to do, afterall, he did let me sleep in his 500 galleon sheets.

"I'm hungry," he said and left for what I assumed was the kitchen.

I was left wondering what the hell had just happened. I glanced at the clock and even though it read midday, I had no motivation to get out of the luxurious bed. "Get dressed!" Draco barked from the kitchen. "We are leaving in ten minutes!"

But unfortunately for yours truly, I have have a corporate coup to take care of.

"Is Teddy coming with us?" I asked as we walked out of Draco's apartment. I glanced over my shoulder at my back and arse then did a little spin.

"Stop staring at yourself like you've never worn robes before," he grumbled.

"I am sorry butthey're so ridiculously overdone," I commented, refering to the shiny bit in my robes. "Not to mention that I would never wear this color on my own accord."

"Marlow, I don't remember you complaining this much. It's unattractive. Shut it."

"Is he coming or not? It's a simple question, Draco. Humor me."

He pursed his lips and blew out a bit of air. "If I recall correctly, his wife had dragged him off to lunch with the in-laws."

"Pardon me?" I stopped. "You mean to tell me that Theodore I'm-going-to-profit-from-my-inheritance-and-get-laid Nott got married?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course."

Oh thank merlin, I wasn't the only one. But wait . . . "Are you married?"

"No," he snorted. "Not for lack of my parents meddling. They almost shacked me up with Morgana Montague."  
"The quidditch player?"

"Naturally before she married Oliver Wood."

"She could do better. What's Teddy's wife like?"

"Beautiful, rich and well-connected. Why? Did you have a claim on him?"

"No," I said defensively. "It was just unexpected."  
"It shouldn't be. It's typical."

"I wouldn't exactly call a happy marriage typical."

"I never said it was happy. I said it was typical."

"What, he has a mistress?"

"And the winner is . . ."

"Is it possible for you to stop being a prick for just a minute!" I snapped. "That's terrible!"

Draco stopped and gave me another what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look. "Why? It's nothing new, Marlow."

"Just because our father's did it--"

"Makes it completely normal. Now hurry up."  
"Where are we going?" I groaned.

"Parkinson department store."

"What? Why?"

"I get clothes for free."  
"As in the Parkinsons?"

"No, as in Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh merlin."

"If you don't hurry up, Marlow, I can arrange for a very awkward encounter now move it!"

The Parkinson's chain of chic department stores had undergone a great deal of changes since my father dragged me in the summer of fifth year. Some prices were, dare I say it, affordable and the top floors were no longer frequented by old deatheaters wives but any chump witch with a bag of galleons.

"You took me here, to dress me up like a deatheater's daughter?" I asked incredulously. "For all you know hufflepuff girls could be shopping here. It's expatriotism!"

"You aren't one to talk, Marlow," he said. "Besides, this is the public section."

"There's a private section?"

He ignored me and proceeded to a wooden door guarded by a beefy man in a black suit. "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello, Wallace. Please don't tell Ms. Parkinson that we're here."

"Yes, sir."

The beefy giant named Wallance opened the door. Draco shoved me inside. "This is where you shall be shopping." It was a large room filled with robes that I swore had been harvested from the closets of royals. Colors and jewels like you wouldn't imagine.

"Draco," I began, "why is it that I sleep in a closet but yet you are willing to shell out--" I checked a random price tag "--more money than should be legal on a garment?"

"Had you been listening, you would have remembered that I get anything I want for free."

"Dare I ask why?"

"I happened to help Pansy out of an ugly engagement by strategically faking an affair."

"My, my, you are a busybody."

"Shut up and go try this on," he tossed a dress at me and shoved me in the direction of the luxurious changing rooms.

"Wanker," I called. Then I noticed two well-dressed store assistants suddenly look down at a dress. I didn't even want to wonder what they might be thinking about me. So I took shut the door and tried to think of something motivating.

_"You have to be kidding . . ." I said, staring at the 'pants' Charlie was holding up._

_"Unless you want everything charred by the weekend, I suggest you wear them." He handed me the leather chaps but I made no move to take them._

_"Do the dragons ever notice that you are all wearing one of their kind?" _

_"Just try them on, Alex," he tossed the pants at me and left the room._

_"Good god," I groaned as I wriggled into the chaps. Sure they made muscled slavs look like sex on wheels but--oh god, I hope my regular pants did not just rip._

_Charlie re-entered the room and covered his mouth with his hand. I looked awful. I knew it. His laughter however, ticked me off. "What's so funny?" I looked in the mirror. I had tuffs of black cotton sticking out around my belt and hips while the leather clung tight to my body. _

_"You're wearing it wrong." _

_I scowled. "Well, are you going to help me or stand there laughing?" _

_He closed the door and continued laughing. _

You know, there was a reason these clothes cost three figures--they made you look good. Excluding my head I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was still long, wavy, ratty and very black so that I was familiar with and my tan/permanent burn was still in tact. Oh merlin, hang on a second, I think that is muscle on my shoulder. Real muscle. As in there's a shadow. I think I need to go lie down.

Suddenly, the door opened and Draco burst in so fast that he pinned me up against the far wall. I made a move to tell him off but he clamped his hand over my mouth and made a move to be quiet. I would have probably done has it said if he hadn't been stepping on the robes that I most certainly wasn't going to pay for.

"Gerr Off," I tried to push him but he just hissed and stared over his shoulder at the door.

Shrip!

While Draco seemed oblivious, I certainly had heard that hundred galleon thread ripping. Using all the strength I could muster, I shoved Draco off of me. He made a noise of surprise and stumbled backwards. His heel slid on my other robes lying on the floor and the back of his head crashed again the door knocking it wide open.

"Draco!" I shouted. His eyes were fluttering and he wasn't moving. Not a good sign.

I looked up for one of the service attendents and laid eyes upon Draco's reason for running into the dressing room: Charlie and Weasleyette were in the room. The latter was holding an expensive looking garment in her hands and both were staring at me with wide eyes. It was like time stopped.

A sales lady came over and looked from me to Draco's body. "Are you planning on buying those robes?"

* * *

"What was that?" I shouted when Draco apparated after me into his kitchen. 

He was holding an icepack to the back of his head that was kindly provided by the sales assistant. "What? Don't talk so loud," he moaned.

"Why did you come running into my dressing room at the sight of Charlie and Weasleyette?"

"Why are you calling him by his first name?" he snapped.

"Why are you running from the sight of two people you don't even know?"

"What and you know them?"

"What if I did?"

"I would ask why you are being such a hypocrite!"

We stood there fuming at one another for a few minutes until I swallowed my pride enought to ask, "So . . . care to tell me what you've been up to these last few years?"

"Not particularly."

"Well you know we are only going to have more awkward moments like this unless we start being a little honest!" I shouted, closing my eyes in rage.

"If you're so insistent why don't you start?"

Again, silence.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do you wear a ring on your left hand?"

"Because I am legally married." That sure shut him up. Before I lost my nerve or thought too much I asked, "Why did you run in fear from two Weasleys?"

"Because I had an affair with her." That got me to shut up.

"Well, are you going to elaborate or do I get to guess what happened?"

"Marlow, I'm not elaborating on shit!"

"You accuse me of unslytherin-like activities."

"We are in bloody school anymore!"

Standing there in silence for a few minutes, my head began to hurt. I collapsed onto a stool and covered my face with my hands. "I guess we both are expatriots then."

"Marlow, it may come as a surprise but I don't care about the ups and downs of your lfie. I care about my investment and we have plenty of shops to go to beforeNott comes over.Also there isa pleathora of skills you need to master before the party."

I banged my head against the table and moaned.


	6. Stick Figures

Author's Note: No worries, Harry shall be coming back into the story and playing a major role. In fact, that occurs in this chapter! Once again, big thanks and hugs to all those who review and those who support. I am planning a Marlow/Ginny encounter in later chapters, never fear!

Chapter Six: Stick Figures

Tonight was the night. Lucius Malfoy's wretched party and Alexandra Marlow's return from the dead. Forgive me for not being rivited. I have been on a non-stop hell train of, how shall I put this, civilization.

_"Who is the world's richest wizard?" Draco barked. _

_"Richard Jacobs, invented wandless communication."_

_"Who is the most powerful man in London?"_

_"There are three: Lucius Malfoy, Jason Calway and Aurelius Tarquin."_

_"Who is the world's most eligable bachealor?"_

_"Christ, Draco, do I really need to know this?"_

_"Yes. Answer!"_

_"Draco Malfoy."_

Then of course there were dancing lessons so I could "charm the wigs off" men of power. Ugh, the thought disgusted me. I could have sworn he was going to pull out some lesbian handbook to help me make very night with Pansy Parkinson but for some reason he thinks I can do that on my own (prat).

I suppose the nicest thing that happened to me since the horrific Charlie Incident (part one and two), was that Theo painted a stick figure "picture" of my goal. It had him and Draco (painted with white hair by the way) holding lots of money and me standing of top of Marlow Enterprises. Complete with Lucius Malfoy groveling. He gave that to me and the other night I was feeling so utterly low that I added a stick figure on top next to me. Unfortunately Draco knocked on the door and I didn't have time to add hair. I shoved the paper under my bed and haven't looked at it since.

To be honest it feels like ages since Charlie Incident I and II. I feel like I am in some boot camp. Just give Draco and whip and --oh god! too much of a visual.

* * *

"Are you finished putting your bloody makeup on?" Draco pounded on the bathroom door. 

I put down the eyeliner (had a tutorial on that too) and opened the door. Draco was dressed in one of his suits and looking mighty sharp (except for that ugly shade of red that burned in his cheeks when he got angry. I tapped him playfully on the cheek. "Come on, that color isn't flattering. Let me get my coat."

Theo being Theo was really the one to help me get secure with my insecurity. While Draco was always babbling on about wizarding society and who was who, Theo came up with more practical plans to help make me appear more independent and now just some project. For example, I was going to this party stag and Draco would just appear to be talking to me animantly before I went and mingled. Other than that though, it really has been a lonely few days with only my reason and dreams of black cadillacs and a Brazillian boyfriend.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked in a voice that for a moment made me think he cared.

"No."

"Better hurry up," he knocked on the door to the large manor and it was instantly opened by two house elves.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Do tell me again about that cutting edge business theory you discovered back east," Draco turned to me, completely transformed into, well . . . someone a lot more charming. "Let me help you with that," he took my coat, practically tossed it to the house elf and continued feigning interest in me all the way to the main room.

All eyes turned to us. I continued talking with him until out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucius Malfoy approach. I tried not to make it look like I was dashing but I can find no other excuse for how I found myself in a group of middle-aged, balding wizards talking about . . .

"I am so jealous of Jacobs. Always getting taunt witches to pose in his ads. I must say he better be enjoying the fruits of his labor."

"Actually, I am sure it's his publicity team that is getting all the kicks," I butted in, making myself a part of their circle.

"Oh?" all five of them turned to me. "And just how do you know . . . my dear."

Great. I found the perverts club. "Think of it like climbing a ladder. The publicist promises a pretty girl a job. He gets laid. She gets a contract and gets smart so she goes for the next guy but by the time her contract is up, she usually hasn't even made her way to the upper levels." You can just guess how I learned that one--no, not like that, get your mind out of the gutter!

"Fascinating." They stared at me like transifixed dogs.

"Well, when I was building my company in Romania I found a great deal of scandal going on," said with a laugh. "While it's annoying for my board, I find it hilarious."

"You own a company? Is it listed?"

"Just about to put it on the market actually. Dragon commodities. Takes a while to get the liscence, you know."

"My name is Harold Andrews," one of the greasy old men held out his hand. "And you my lady?"

"Alexandra Marlow," I said, smirking with pride as he kissed my hand. Sure it was sort of disgusting but I felt powerful.

"Are you Zarek Marlow's daughter?"

"Genetically but it has been years since he passed away."

"Yes, it was tragic but it seems you have inherited his business sense."

"Oh please, Mr. Andrews. I am no longer a little girl. I have my own multi-national now." Several other groups joined ours and before I knew it, I was the center of a pack of rich businessmen.

The lying was easy. In fact, I am pretty sure I meritted having it be one of my better talents. No honestly. I spouted off so much bullshit that by the time I saw Lucius Malfoy coming over, I had no fear. Because those dogs of the WMS believedwhatI saidand everyone wants to believe a pretty girl.

"Why Miss Marlow," Lucius took my hand and kissed it. "It has indeed been a long time since I have had the pleasure."

"Why yes, Mr. Malfoy. Ages, in fact."

"My son tells me you have been a success back east."

"You don't need to ask Draco, you can ask me yourself."

"After your mysterious flight, everyone was quite worried. Do tell me what happened and put my mind at ease."Bollocks! I hadn't thought about this one yet. Think, Marlow, think!

"Business opportunities," I replied. Not like he ever really cared that I fell off the face of the earth.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I was young, Mr. Malfoy, don't looked so shocked. As they say, it's easier to build from failure than from success."

"Yes," he said with a sneer. "Pray tell, what was the name of your company again?"

He would look up every detail down to employee dental records, I knew that for a fact. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy," I said with a laugh. "You will see it when it goes public. Insider trading is illegal these days. Even for you."

As he tried to hideanother sneer, a charming, blond, anorexic-looking woman came up beside him. "It seems you have been charming the pants of everyone here tonight."

I grinned. "It's still early, Mrs. Malfoy."

She laughed. I always did like her best out of the Malfoy line. "Try not to steal too many husbands or else I am going to have to console the wives."

So having made my impression with the old men, I decided to mingle with the younger members of society. After getting a stiff drink of course. Before I even got to sip my champagne (not exactly stiff but hey), I was approached by a witch in dress robes that looked just as expensive as mine.

"So they weren't lying," she said. "Xan Marlow is really back from the dead."

I choked on the French drink. Who the fuck would call me that? I stared at her trying to hide my shock. I didn't recognize her. I had never known a slytherin girl who looked that good . . .wait . . .

"You don't recognize me? Come on, Xan. It's me. Daphne!"

"Blimey," I said. "Daphne Greengrass. Wow."

"Actually, it's Daphne Dolohov now." My suspicions were proved correct. She had married up and she had no need to make excuses.

"So are these functions pretty rountine for you now?"

"They were always routine. My primary residence is on the south of Spain but we are here for the holidays."

"But they are three months away."

She smirked, "That is why I am at fonctions such as this." I sipped my drink and shrugged my shoulders. "You know, you're looking extremely good for someone that just appeared out of the blue. Last I remember you were a bit scraggley and hanging onto that Potter fellow. He's here tonight by the way. Went totally bonkers when you disappeared. You'll have to elaborate sometime. Here," she handed me a card. "Owl me. We shall have lunch."

I was already tuned out. Harry Potter? Here. Made sense. He was the captain of the Chudley Canons but all the same, I wanted to break my glass and gauge his eyes out. I had not forgotten that it was indeed his fault that Charlie left me. I was feeling dirty. I was feeling vengeful and--oh merlin is that Theo's wife?

I'll admit, Theo has the potential to be attractive. When I befriended him he had a pizza face and enough grease in his hair you would think he had a cooking accident. Tonight he looked . . . would you kill me if I said 'dashing'. Not my type but he definitely oozed the part.

The woman next to him I swear to you, looked like she walked out of an Italian fashion magazine. Flawless skin, style, merlin, it was impressive. Then the question like a freight train came: Why would Theo need a mistress when he had this at home? I wondered if she knew.

Some suave wizard came up next to me and asked if I wanted to dance. I told him it wouldn't be proper to accept invitations from strangers. "You don't recognize me?"

"You'll have to forgive me, my memory is lacking."

He smirked. "I only remember you because I took your position after you disappeared and I thought you were mighty fit."

"I left more than I disappeared . . .Tarquin." I said with a smirk. "If I recall you were a beater, two years younger who couldn't hit a damned thing."

"I've got game now."

"Watch yourself, Julius," I said playfully. I knew is father was one of the most powerful men in the wizarding world. I didn't want to completely reject him. "Are you sure you could handle an older woman?"

"How about we dance and find out?"

I excepted and as we danced (employing Draco's torture methods) I exiged some information about what he does for a living. Apparently he earns his inheritance and works alongside his father in WMS affairs. He passed me his card and I shall be keeping it close.

I was on my way to get another drink when I spotted someone out of my eye whom I couldn't leave alone. He was scowling at the general scene, mighty well built and it was a shame I didn't have a shard of glass handy. "Why hello there, Mister Potter," I said swaying towards him.

He directed his scowl at me but I could see that noticed my appearance. "Marlow," he managed to spit.

"For being at such an event, I would think you would be enjoying yourself more. Or at least mingling before greasy old men decide your fate."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you," he snapped. "I saw your animated entrance with Malfoy. Congradulations. I am so glad Charlie was an easy replacement."

I was all of a sudden aflame with rage. "Potter, follow me if you know what's good for you." I turned on my heal and tried to casually leave the main room.

When I arrivedon the balcony, I folded my arms expectantly. Sure enough, Harry came, looking a little uneasy regarding what I wanted. "Shut the door," I said. He did so, completely cutting us off from the manor.

"I should have known you wouldn't have stayed an auror long. Quidditch suits you. Fame, fortune, the ability to look down on others. You fit in well around here for someone who is scowling like a pitbull. No girl tonight? What is Weasleyette taken?"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I don't need to stand here and listen to you insult those I care about." He turned to leave but I grabbed him. He was extremely wired but then again so why I.

"You ruined my life, Potter," I said bitterly. "I can do whatever I damn well please."

"You seem to be doing just fine."

"As does Weaslyette, looking to buy 500 galleon robes. Way out ofher natural price range. Gonna feed the whole family?"

He smacked my hand away and turned to me menacingly. "You don't know anything, so don't even pretend!"

"Enlighten me."

"She getting married!" he shouted. The inner pot of rage wasboiling over. He grabbed his hair and looked as though the mere thought was hot iron on his skin.

I leaned against the rail. "Forgive me for not feeling terribly bad for you. After all, you did ruin two and a half years of happiness for me."

"What are you talking about?" he groaned.

"Oh it's that easy for you, huh? I had a life, Harry! A real one. You were the one that wanted me to do so and you were the one to rip it away." I wasn't over it. Though it may have felt like ages since I touched Charlie last, I wasn't over the hole ripped in my heart. "I hope Lucius Malfoy buys your team and I hope he runs it into the ground. I hope you have to live in a closet and the one you married can't even come to help you!"

I moved to go when suddenly my heal slipped on the edge of my dress. Next thing I knew, I was hanging to the rail for dear life. "Harry!" I screamed. My fingers couldn't hold on but before I plummetted, a strong hand grabbed my wrist.

"I've got you!" I screamed all the same, kicking and flailing.

_"Don't let me go, Charlie!" I screamed as I literally hung above the dragon's pit._

_"I've got you! Come on, Alex!"_

_He pulled me out and I collapsed on top of him, panting._

But this time, the person I collapsed upon wasn't Charlie but the man who saw it fit that not be with him. I quickly stood up and tried to readjust myself. "Thank you," I said curtly.

"Is that all?" he asked as I walked away.

"What do you want, a kiss?"

"You're still Xandra, so why don't you be honest with me?"

"Honest how?" I folded my arms.

"As much as it disgusts me to see how you hurt Charlie, I don't want Lucius Malfoy owning me."

"I don't care."

"I --"

"I have my own problems to worry about, _Potter_. Play your own politics." I opened the door and stormed away. Unknowingly dropping my card.

Inside I ran into Pansy Parkinson. Still fuming from Harry, I found it almost a pleasure to talk with her. Well, "talking". It was more like elaborate bragging on both our sides. She told me about her department store and I recounted tales from Romania. Most were true, I just changed some minor details not to appear too suspicious.

Harry reentered the room. He was approached by a couple men, probablyhis coaches and they started to talk. His scowl didn't let up. I don't know why but I was taking pleasure in seeing him miserable. A voice somewhere was telling me I was a sadist, for how can you ever completely hate someone you loved? Didn't want to think about that. Past is in the past and I wasn't going to worry about Harry Potter. Especially not why his touch left my skin tingling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Draco swooped in asking me to dance. I didn't really have time to answer. Draco and I moved well together but that obviously wasn't why he had ripped me away from a promising conversation.

"That's him," he hissed in my ear. "That is the man who owns Marlow Enterprises." I spun me around and I saw who he was talking about.

A man in his mid-forties dressed in a velour suit with drinks in both hands, a cigar in his mouth and women literally hanging off of him, was the subject of Draco's whisper. "Him?" I gasped. "My father built that company with the sweat of his murdering hands! You mean to tell me it is owned by some . . .by some playboy!"

"That, my dear, is Jason Calway."

"What! The man looks like some sort of pimp."

"Indead he is. He owns every seedy joint in London."

"Please explain to me _how_ a man named Tiberius lost my company to a man named Jason who can't even wear a proper suit."

"He has money, Marlow. Your company had what he wanted, a way to move things from one end of the globe to the other. He, how shall we say, always gets what he wants."

"I am going to be sick."

"Don't," he said gripping me close. "Better go make nice with him. He's step number two."

"More like step number forty. Honestly Draco, I have kissed so much arse I think I am going to need to see the dentist."

"Tomorrow morning," he said before leaving me on the otherside of the room with the man-whore and his hussies.

It took every inch of pride I had and every memory of my family name to will myself to even converse with such a shmuck. "Pardon me," I said tapping him on the shoulder. He and two blonde bimbos turned around.

He whistled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Oh merlin, he had possibly the most lecherousnorthern accent.

"What's the difference between a lawyer and a first date?"

Intrigued by my odd choice of introduction, he replied, "What?" The girls on his arms glared at me.

"When you're about to sentenced for tax fraud, you don't send your date to plead for leniencey."

He laughed and shrugged his girls and his drinks away. "I always like a girl with a sense of humor."

"How about a girl with business sense?" I said, trying to seperate myself from his good looking entourage as much as possible. "Alexandra Marlow," I held out my hand then shook his firmly.

"Jason Calway, but then again, I am sure you already knew that."

"Was my introduction redundant too?"

"No."

I stopped. "You mean you have no idea who I am?"

"No," he was smirking without merit. I hate that! Only ex-slytherins get to do that, you smug git!

"Then how about we get acquainted," I said, taking his arm and leading him away from his entourage and to the dance floor.

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Draco said triumphantly when he aparated to his apartment. "You made those old fools salivate, Marlow!" He tossed his hat to the cloak holder and smirked. Draco obviously was enjoying my performance much more than I. "Not mention Calway! Calway! He looked he was ready to hand over the deeds." 

"I am disgusted with myself."

"Everyone knows Calway is a shmuck, Marlow. Half those men in there prefer you to him. It should be a piece of cake!"

"Draco," I began while taking off my shoes. "Why is it that Theo is cheating on a supermodel?"

"Who, Jessica?" he seemed surprised by my question. "She isn't a model."

"She's gorgeous, Draco," I drawled. "Why on earth does he need a mistress?"

Draco snorted. "I don't know. Ask him yourself."

I didn't reply and my back remained turned to him. He stopped and looked at me. "Marlow?" I still didn't say anything. "Marlow?" he replied. He spun me around but I looked away. To be honest, I was far away. He took my chin and made me look at him. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"Did you drink too much?"

"No."

"Then go to bed."

I pulled away from him. "I am not a child."

He grumbled something about PMS and walked away.

Slamming the door to my closet, I wondered how a man could be so wanted and yet so infuriating. One minute, I had the impression he cared and the next that he rather I fell off the edge of the earth. I wanted him to care if I fell of the edge of the earth!

I threw the expensive garment aside and switched into my pajamas. I was feeling so terribly lonely. Maybe it was PMS. It was a horribly guilty kind of lonely too. I wanted affection and I wanted to be kissed.

Why these feels occured after a rather successful re-entry to wizarding high society, I don't know. In any case, I found myself penning a letter to Charlie asking for him to meet me one last time.


	7. Game Theory

Author's Note: For my lovely reviewer who asked, Ginny is marrying another guy. I appreciate all the feedback. I chose this title because of my amateur knowledge of Game Theory, that is exactly what Marlow does later in the chapter. But if someone who happens to be majoring in game theory happens to read this chapter, please don't chew me out.

Chapter Seven: Game Theory

_Get a grip, Marlow_ I told myself as I walked into the cafe. Draco had left early on some attorney business and I was meeting somebody. Naturally, I hadn't thought to tell Draco and if I had my way I never would.

I caught sight of a flaming redhead with his back to me. For a brief moment I sighed and smiled before getting myself back together. I walked over and sat down across from him, ordering a cup of coffee with no sugar. Charlie didn't say anything. He was looking well, a pale but well. Handsome as ever. Bloody fuck, I need to stop thinking about that!

"What is it you um, wanted?" he asked uneasily.

"I wanted to talk."

"Don't let me stop you."

I sighed. "To be honest Charlie, I don't know where to begin."

"How about at the start?"

Taking a deep breath, I formed words before my mind could catch up. "My name is Alexandra Marlow and I am the daughter of the late Zarek Marlow, a pureblood business man and a deatheater. I attended Hogwarts for six and a half years and was in slytherin house. My best friends growing up were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. My father was indicted and I took the reigns of his company after he killed himself. I fled England with Blaise Zabini on Christmas Eve of my seventh year. We traveled to Turkey and . . ." I continued with the details of life up until the present moment.

"And now, I am looking to reclaim my company and it is _most_ exhausting." I waited anxiously for a response.

Charlie looked like he had just been hit by a bus. "You've been married all this time and you didn't tell me." Oh lord, out of all the things I told him, he picked that.

"You never asked and it wasn'tas thoughBlaise didn't know about you."

"So all those business trips . . ."  
"Were to see him, yes. But to be honest, he was my partner in the company. It was legitimate."

"And you are really a slytherin?" he said in a soft voice.

"I am an expatriot."

He smiled bitterly. "And all this time I thought you were just simple Alex Marlow, innocent and green."

"I was green in the world of dragons."

"But you're not anymore."

"That's right."

"I'm sorry for . . . storming outthe othernight. It was wrong of me no matter how angry I was."

"No, you were just," I said sipping my tea. "I should have never built so much on sand to begin with. I just never learn my lesson with that. But what you have to understand Charlie, is that I hated my life when I left England. You were shocked when I smoked a single cigarette, before I left I consumed packets and packets a day. I was happy with you. I was happy being Alex instead of . . ."  
"Instead of what?"

I half-smiled, "I have always been called Xan, Xandra or my last name."  
He wrinkled his nose. "Doesn't suit you."

I smiled, "That is what I love about you, Charlie."

"It's just . . . try to see this from my point of view, Alex. Growing up,my family has been marked by our Gringott's account. Here I find out that I girl I fell in love with on the otherside of the world was one of those people looking down on us. I am mean, merlin, you were in Ron's year!"

"Yeah, I was. Look, Charlie. I can't make excuses for who I was, who I am or who I surround myself with. I cam here today to tell you the truth because I love you and you deserve it."

He smiled. "Thanks, Alex. I appreciate it."

"Though I know we can never be together again, don't try to deny it," I took his hand like a sentimental schmuck and said, "We'll always have . . ."

"Romania?" he offered.

"Yeah. Something like that."  
After a moment he said, "So what are you planning on doing now?"

"Supervise at a distance I guess. Probably promote someone while I'm here."  
"And after you get Marlow Enterprises?"

To be honest I hadn't thought about that. I smirked, "Probably find another chizzled boy to spend my life with."

"I am a man, thank you very much."  
I just laughed. "And you?"

"Going to go back to work if that is alright with you, Boss. I need some time just to think and--"

"Manly activities?"

"Something like that."

Charlie paid the bill even though I offered. Outside, as we were saying our last goodbyes, I didn't want to admit that without him I felt empty. "Charlie, if you ever decide you can love me again . . . do write."  
He shook his head. "It wouldn't be fair, Alex. Not to you and not to the guy who gave you that ring. Call me old fashioned but there's plenty of fish in the sea," he glance down at my hands, "for both of us." He kissed me on the cheek and turned to go.

I'll admit I was sad but that was all. The empty feeling would pass and the bitterness would subside. So, I settled for walking around London coming to terms with a chapter in my life closing.

* * *

After a few hours of walking and consequently smoking, I found myself in front of a bizarre looking shop. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," I read outloud. Oh merlin. Having just broken up with a Weasley, you know I had to go in.

"Hello, hello," a good-looking redhead said from behind the counter. "Looking for anything special today?"

"Um, no. Just browsing,"I said, quickly dashing down an aisle.

"Okay?" the bloke said, a bit confused by my behavior. I couldn't take the chance of the Weasley offspring recognizing me.

Safely away from the counter, I began my inspection of the shop. The shelves were piled up to the ceiling and there were colors. Everwhere. I briefly considered that maybe this was all a dream and was down some sort of rabbit hole. Upon closer inspection, I discovered a variety of goods, none of which I had ever seen on an export sheet.

I picked up a random box. "Skin changing goo?" I read, turning it 'round. "Sweet merlin. It's a joke shop." Yes, I had heard of the infamous Weasley twins but honestly, I was busy with my own circle at the time. This establishment was so . . . entrepreneurial. Why hadn't I signed these people? Furthermore, why did I not know about this booming business? Perhaps after I get Marlow Enterprises back and if they brother never mentions my name, I could have a client on my hands.

"Oi, Harry! Great to see you, mate! Why didn't you say you were coming by?"

"Shh, George! I'm going to go hide."  
"What happened?"

I peered around the corner, using the shelf to support me. Harry Potter was indead in this joke shop, my friends, and he looked dreadful. He was panting, sweating, in non-jogging clothes and downright dishy.

Okay, maybe that didn't come out right. What I meant to say was, he looked sincere about his plea to hide.

"There is a mob of girls after me," he panted. "Someone screamed out my name in a public place!"

"You know, if you didn't run they wouldn't think it was you," the Weasley boy pointed out. Couldn't have agreed with him more.

Suddenly, due my whale-like nature, the shelf began to creak. I was naturally oblivious because at the moment my eyes were glued to Harry Potter's back and the muscles made visible by his sweat. _Creak_. There it was again. Still I didn't know but looking back I would say this was a habit of mine. The dress. The shelf. I was a destructive behemoth. But back to the present.

So I continued to put more and more pressure on the shelf while trying to get a better view (and plot my escape) when . . . you guess it, crash! bang! boom! I basically broke the shelf and the piles I had mentioned came crashing down upon me.

I heard muffled men's voices and the tossing of objects. "Be careful with those! They could be toxic!"

"Harry, this is _our_ shop, remember?"

"Merlin, I hope she isn't dead!" That made me feel better.

Boxes, soft and gooey things were pushed away from my face and I found myself staring into two green orbs. Two green _concerned _orbs but alas, they were concerned for any poor schmuck that might have caused this accident. Unfortunately, only I have that sort of luck. But before I could get a word in, or do much of anything at all, high pitched screams rang in my ears.

Next thing I know, well, according to doctor's reports over the course of my life, I experienced the most painful and disasterous apparation of my life.

I was awakened by my own incoherent gurgling. I couldn't see straight, weird purple blobs were floating around and I could have sworn I was in a bed. Hey, wait a minute, I was in a bed! Whoa, who was pacing around the room? Wasn't a purple blob, that's for sure.

"Oh thank merlin, you're awake!" the pace said, around to my side of the bed. My eyes fluttered and I tried to sit up. "No, no, lay down," he lightly pushed my shoulders down to the bed.

"Harry?" I croaked, as my eyes focused. Ah, it was all coming back now. Sweaty Harry, joke shop, crash---oh lord. "What happened?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "You found yourself at the bottom of a pile at the Weasley twins' joke shop and--"

"I remember that," I snapped, still groggy but still irritable. "I mean what happened to _me_. Do I still have hair? Why am I seeing things? Why am I not at a hospital?"

"You see, I was being chased by a mob of--"

"screaming fans?"

"Yeah," he said, looking embarrassed though I not a clue why. "I apparated out of panic and took you with me."

"I can see that. Why am I not in medical care? I am in pain." It was true! I felt like I had been hit by a train.

"Look Xandra, I know your skin is purple but could you try to be civil?"

"What!"

"Oops."

He got me a mirror and it turned out that my skin was indeed purple. There were patches of my regular skin tone here and there but mostly, I looked like an eggplant. "Why am I with you and not with a healer!" I screeched.

"Because I didn't want to ruin your reputation!" he shouted back.

"People's reputations aren't ruined by going to St. Mungo's!"

"Think about the bloody situation for a moment, Xandra!"

And I did. Harry Potter. Alexandra Marlow. Found together in joke shop. She, with purple skin. Sort of messes up the corporate coup, doesn't it?

"That was too thoughtful of you," I said sarcastically, leaning back into my pillows.

"Look, I contacted the team doctor and he told me to make you mustard tea and in a couple hours it should be fine."

I raised an eyebrow, "Mustard tea is going to make this all go away?"

"That, some other liquids and rest."

"How much rest?"

"Couple days."

"I can not stay here a couple days."

Harry sighed, obviously understanding where I was coming from. "At least stay til tonight."

I pursed my lips. "Why is it that all of a sudden you are Mr. Niceguy when I distinctly remember you shouting that you hated me?"

"Well now, that you're here and your skins purple I can't very well throw you out into the street."

"You are such a boy scout."

"I don't know what you're used to, Xandra but I call it 'polite'. You aren't exactly my favorite person in the world."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you!"

"Never did anything! You did bloody everything!"

I really wished I wasn't feeling whoozy and lying down while he stood up fuming.

"I go trusting you, giving my heart to you and you disappear!"

"Oh come off it, Harry," I said. "You mean to tell me that one little disappearing act that _you _inspired left you hating my guts for six years? Honestly! I think you blaming me for events that you know damn well weren't my fault."

"I inspired you to leave? Can you be any more--"

"Honest!" I shouted. "I had my back to the wall, Harry. Ministers were changing and it was the perfect opportunity. I escaped that life, Harry!"

His expression didn't change. "You seem to have found your way back just fine." He got up and turned his back as if to leave the room.

"Harry!" I shouted, reaching out to grab him. My hand missed his robes and with all the strenght I put into the movement, I found myself rolling out of the bed. I cried out in pain when I hit the floor. My skin burned against the hardwood.

* * *

"I can't believe I am drinking mustard," I muttered to myself.

"Can you promise not to going doing anything stupid for the next few hours," Harry pleaded, sitting on the side of the bed.

"That depends," I said, looking at him over my teacup. "Will you stop hating me?"

"You can't just ask me stop hating you."

"Yes, I can. I would hate to fall and be in excruciating pain again."  
"Merlin. Weren't you the one screaming at me for ruining your life?"

"Yes but as of this morning, that's behind me." He looked at me quizically. "I saw Charlie," I explained. "It's over and we're both okay with it. Thank you for your meddling."

"So . . .you're single?"

I showed him the back of my left hand. "Not quite."

I heard him breathe a sigh of relief but I decided not to comment. It wasn't the time. Besides, I wasn't trying to coerce himinto that. Yet."So if you could kindly stop hating me and looking sour at parties, I would be much obliged."

"Why do you care so much? Do you want to be mates, or something because I can safely say that isn't going to happen."

"I have enough to chew at the moment, Harry and the last thing I need is grudges from the past following me around. So what do you say? Can you stop being a prat and get over it?"

"Are you apologizing?"

"No, because I don't regret anything."

"Not even how you ripped my heart out?"

I stared at him. The mustard tickled my nose. "I didn't know I hurt you that much."

"Obviously." I could feel his eyes on my ring.

"Well, can you or can't you?"

Now it was his turn to think. "I suppose I could."

"That's all I'm asking."

* * *

I eventually passed out again (though some would call it 'sleep') and by the time I awoke, I had most certainly missed dinner. "I need to go," I said to the empty room, pushing the covers back and getting to my feet.

"Xandra!" Harry exclaimed as he passed the open door to the room. "What are you doing! You shouldn't be up."

"I have to get back before Draco throws a bloody fit."

"Did he give you that ring?" Harry asked while casually handing me my cloak.

"What if he did?"

"I'd be disgusted."

I laughed. "Cheer up, Potter. It's from Blaise."

"If I remember correctly you said you would puke upon such a pairing."

"You remember too much."

When I arrived back at Malfoy's flat, I raised my hand to knock but he beat me to it. The door swung open and he looked livid. "Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

"I had a busy day, care to hear all of it or are you going to let me inside?"

"Fuck, Marlow!" he snarled as I pushed past him.

"Are you telling me you were actually worried?"

"Your skin is lavender. Yes, I am unnerved."

"Still?" I dashed to one of the corridor mirrors. "Bloody fuck."

"Tarquin owled for you," Draco informed me, slamming the door. "As did Daphne Dolohov and Calway."

"Tarquin junior or senior?"

"Junior. You're just a pretty face at this point. Tarquin senior would have nothing to do with you."

"What did they say?"

"Are you suggesting I read your mail?"

"Yes."

"Tarquin seems infatuated. Daphne is curious as to your reappearance and Calway wants you in his harem."

"Fabulous," I didn't even pretend to hide my disinterest.

"I suggest you take up Daphne's invitation. You could use some female friends. Don't want a reputation as a tart, now do you?"

"You're infuriating," I said, turning from the mirror to go to my closet. Unfortunately, Malfoy-the-prick was in my way.

He held my shoulders and sniffed my hair. "You smell like tacky-cologne and . . . candy."

"Who are you? My father? I passed out in a shop and some guy helped me up."  
"Not just any guy," he said, giving me an interogating look.

"Why Draco, are you worried about me?"

"I'm worried about my investment," he said shoving me away and giving me a callous look.

"Draco," I began as I started up the stairs. "Did you know that Ginny Weasley's getting married?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see he was bothered but trying not to show it. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Harry Potter," I said casually before shutting my door.

I collapsed onto my bed, wondering why my days always seemed to end in the same repetitive manner."Bloody hell, I wish something interesting would happen." But be careful what you wish for, my friends. Be very, very careful.


End file.
